


Give & Take

by shanscript



Series: Making Adjustments [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Queer bar, Switch Kuroo Tetsurou, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Sawamura Daichi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: This was your all-time favorite queer club… when you were out with friends. But tonight you’re flying solo, an experiment. It’d been a while since you’ve been on your game, dating or otherwise, and the current dry spell was on the verge of  embarrassing. Another sip of vodka softened the edge of desperation on your tongue just enough. You closed your tab with a flourish, and signing your name on the check proved to be a worthy adversary. You tipped back your glass, draining the last few crimson drops. Slamming it back down on the wooden bartop did nothing if not bolster your confidence. With a steadying breath, you twirled towards the thrumming bassline and heated dance floor.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Series: Making Adjustments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760476
Kudos: 44





	Give & Take

**Author's Note:**

> This scene plays out simultaneously with That's a First, have fun~

Music blared from the PA system and rattled through your chest. You’re nearly numb to it now though, between two vodka cranberry doubles and the hour you’ve hovered at the bar, chalking up the courage to step out onto the dance floor. You cast your eyes over the throng of bodies jumping, dipping, and grinding to the beat. This was your all-time favorite queer club… when you were out with friends. But tonight you’re flying solo, an experiment. It’d been a while since you’ve been on your game, dating or _otherwise,_ and the current dry spell was on the verge of embarrassing. Another sip of vodka softened the edge of desperation on your tongue just enough. You closed your tab with a flourish, and signing your name on the check proved to be a worthy adversary. You tipped back your glass, draining the last few crimson drops. Slamming it back down on the wooden bartop did nothing if not bolster your confidence. With a steadying breath, you twirled towards the thrumming bassline and heated dance floor.

You elbowed your way through a few layers of people, letting yourself get lost in the crowd. Your buzz hit hard just as the music dropped, and your body started moving on its own. Your rhythm might’ve been _just_ a little off, but you could care less. Your head tipped back, glistening collarbone illuminated by the blinking rainbow lights above. You lip synced the next chorus and backed into the nearest club patron with an alluring swing to your hips, really starting to feel yourself. You danced through the song with the stranger, letting them guide your hips against theirs with eager hands. You leaned your head back against their shoulder, tipping a grin up to match theirs. Your eyes fluttered wide for just a second, _damn he’s hot._ Wild, dark hair stood in every direction, framing lusty, amber eyes. He grinded his hips into you a little harder, emphasizing your realization. Refusing to back down, you leaned forward ever so slowly. You braced your palms on your knees before perfectly jiggling your ass beneath his finger tips. You glanced over your shoulder to watch him stare, lower lip caught between his teeth. Thought you were off your game? Oh _hell_ no.

Surely you weren't drunk _yet_ , but you swore you were seeing double. A second pair of hands appeared out of nowhere, and slid into the stranger’s front pockets. You blinked back some confusion until a second, ruggedly handsome, dark-haired man rested their jaw on the former’s shoulder. You paused mid-twerk to absorb the scene unfolding behind you. The pair clearly knew each other, proven plainly by the kiss they shared right before your eyes. You started to stand, an awkward feeling pooling in your stomach. Before you could retreat back into the crowd, an earnest hand gripped your wrist to tug you backwards. You stumbled into the arms of the closest of the two men. He held you steady while leaning his face past yours, cheeks brushing ever so slightly.

“Name’s Kuroo,” he hollered over the din, “and this is Daichi. Please, stay.”

His hot breath grazing your ear paired perfectly with the way he firmly held your body against his. You suppressed your quivering knees, and leaned up between them to introduce yourself.

“(Y/N) huh? Beautiful.” Kuroo called back, hungrily eyeing you head to toe. Daichi finally emerged from behind his partner, and pulled you into a tight embrace. He tilted your head with a gentle hand at your jaw, breathy voice laying claim to your neglected ear, “Enough pleasantries, yeah? Let’s dance.” Only missing a beat, he pressed a single, heavy kiss against your neck and ignited something deep inside you. It felt like you were at the total mercy of your new dance partners, but who were you to complain? Kuroo sidled up in front of you while Daichi circled behind, pausing a moment before catching the music’s beat with their hips. They each slid a knee between yours, spreading your legs to leave you grinding on their thighs. You gasped in surprise and the pressure between your legs left your head spining. Your movements were shaky at first, but Daichi’s fingers found your hips to help you find your rhythm. Before long, the three of you were drawing curious eyes from across the dance floor. Most importantly, you were the complete center of attention.

You felt more assured with every roll of your hips, and you ventured your hands up Kuroo's chiseled chest. He seemed so enraptured by the way your body moved, always watching closely. You spoke a wordless prayer to the club lighting gods, that your blushing cheeks went unnoticed. The tempo of the next song kicked things up a notch, and the three of you thrust your hips fast and fluid. At the next drop, without warning, Daichi stomped his foot beneath you. The sharp pressure of his thigh bounced against your core, and you were suddenly hyper aware of how wet you’ve become. The fact seemed to only egg Daichi on further, and you felt the hands on your hips drift up along the sides of your body suit, fingertips rubbing circles dangerously close to your breasts. 

Kuroo’s hands picked up where Daichi’s left off, thumbs squeezing your jean shorts tight against your hip bones. You swore you heard a grunt as he tugged you towards him, as his lips found your ear once more. Your eyelids flutter closed as he sucked your soft lobe into his mouth, applying building pressure with his teeth. Through the cloud of lust swirling in your brain, you noticed Daichi’s growing hardness where your ass was seated. You arched your back, pressing into him more fervently. He sighed into your spine, and finally curled his fingers greedily over your full chest. His palms cupped your soft, round edges, fingertips searching for perky nipples hidden beneath tight fabric.

If it weren’t for your clothes the three of you would surely be fucking, and your mind provided you the imagery unapologetically. Being shared by these two gorgeous men… you moaned softly under cover of the loud music. Daichi’s clothed erection was now mirrored by Kuroo’s, and your thrusting hips hinted at your desperation. Your fingers clenched, tugging Kuroo closer by his shirt. You felt him smile against your cheek as he finally released your ear from his hot mouth. He put your silent begging into words, “Wanna take this somewhere… more private?”

“Please!” you choked out instantly, not knowing what shame even was anymore.

In the blink of an eye, the ass of your jeans was soaking up mystery fluids on a sticky bathroom countertop. But you barely noticed over Kuroo’s tongue reaching for your throat, and your hitched breaths escaping your nostrils. His shirt was a wrinkled mess in the sink beside you, and your fingers were exploring new territory. Meanwhile, Daichi was busy finding a dryer spot to set his own clothes. You ventured a nibble at Kuroo’s lower lip, and he rewarded you with a heavy moan that pulled your knees tighter around his hips.

“Mmm lemme get that,” Daichi chuckled as he reached around Kuroo to undo his jeans, but not before sending teasing fingers under his waistband. Kuroo broke contact with your lips, hips bucking beneath Daichi’s practiced touch. You muffled an excited giggle with your palm, pupils dilating at the sight of squirming Kuroo. Your laughter fizzled into stuttered gasps when Daichi’s fingertips left Kuroo’s jeans to slide up yours. Thanks to the short inseam, or lack thereof, he found your lower lips with ease. Released from Daichi’s clutches, Kuroo moved to tug the scoop-neck collar of your bodysuit down your shoulders. With a forceful yank, the collar lodged tightly around your biceps and bountiful tits, revealing only the top half of them. Kuroo eyed the makeshift bondage proudly, licking his lips.

Daichi started brushing the back of two fingers against your folds, bending his knuckles at the apex of each stroke to press hard against your clit. Each movement sent heat searing down your thighs, but Kuroo offered a steadying breath from his lips straight through yours. You returned the kiss with lips wide open, eager to suck Kuroo’s tongue into your mouth and savor the taste. While both men occupied each pair of your lips, Kuroo shimmied his jeans down to his ankles, surprising no one with his lack of undergarments. Daichi left your drenched cunt neglected in favor of getting two hands on Kuroo’s freshly exposed ass, groping and smacking flesh beyond your field of vision. You did steal a glance, though, at what hung heavy between Kuroo’s thighs.

You trailed a finger down his abdomen while Kuroo grazed his teeth along your neck, drawing sweet sighs from your pretty lips. You barely touched the trail of hair below his navel before Kuroo bit down on your shoulder, _hard._ You squealed and flinched, halting any attempt at reaching for the erection growing beneath you. Your cry was accented with a satisfied chuckle from Daichi, who turning Kuroo into his writhing, helpless finger puppet. Jealousy whispered in the back of your mind: Kuroo wasn’t reacting to _your_ touch. You laid your claim by tangling fingers in Kuroo’s wild locks, before smothering his face with your chest. The act sharpened his focus back to you as you felt his sopping tongue dart down between your tight cleavage. He relished each moan vibrating through your chest, sucking and biting at the ample flesh enveloping him.

Kuroo stifled a groan between your tits when Daichi slipped a second finger inside him, stretching him wide in hurried strokes. He kept time with the hand fisting his own hardened length and you lost your train of thought, completely mesmerized by Daichi’s commanding grip on both himself and Kuroo. You held his gaze through half-lidded lashes and bit your lip. Daichi slowed his rhythm in Kuroo to nearly nothing. You excitedly watched his forearm muscles twitch, sending hunger and desperation shivering up Kuroo’s body. Suddenly, your shorts were torn from your curves, and Kuroo unbuttoned the crotch of your bodysuit with his teeth. Before he could pull away, you palmed the back of his head, stuffing his nose into your slit. A groan rumbled from his throat, and he inhaled deeply before nuzzling his face in your folds.

The intense pressure combined with Kuroo’s stubble scratching against your sensitive skin was eclipsed in pleasure only by his tongue pressing hungrily past your entrance. The back of your head bounced off the bathroom mirror as your back arched severely. A breath rushed through your clenched teeth. He pushed his face even closer to you, reaching farther with his tongue than you thought possible. Your eyes rolled back as your thighs firmly anchored Kuroo’s head right where it belonged. Heat shocked your core as he nuzzled your swollen clit with his nose, pushing you dangerously close to the edge. Release narrowly escaped you when Kuroo’s face fell slack, groaning as Daichi pressed the head of his cock between his ass cheeks.

“Kuroo gives damn good head,” Daichi mumbled, panting, “but not if I have anything to do about it.” He thrusted experimentally, rendering your scruffy fuck toy useless. The vice your thighs made around Kuroo did nothing to keep his head from drifting up to the clouds. His tongue traded making you cum for slurring swears against your skin with every move Daichi made. The latter wasn’t a completely merciless sex god though. He straightened Kuroo upright with fingers laced gentle but firm around his neck. Cock still fully sheathed, Daichi walked a whining Kuroo towards you. You eyed the throbbing length before you, and your core clenched tight with anticipation.

“Want more baby?” Daichi whispered sweetly as Kuroo’s head fell back on his shoulder.

“Mm.. mhmmm,” was all Kuroo could manage with a nod.

You couldn’t wait a second longer. Your hands found Kuroo’s hips, tugging the conjoined pair towards you. Daichi fisted Kuroo’s base, and you pulled your knees up to your overflowing chest. You watched Kuroo’s tip disappear inside you, swallowing back the drool pooling under your tongue.

“Sssshit-” you stuttered, feeling him stretch you farther with every inch. His cock pushed and pulled intently through your lips until he bottomed out, a quiver rippling from the juncture. You tried to blink back your blurry vision, focusing on Kuroo’s face as he leaned over you. His eyes were screwed shut, brow furrowed. But once he braced a hand above your shoulder against the mirror, his eyelids fluttered open. You held eye contact for fleeting seconds, but his gilded irises left you feeling more vulnerable than his impressive cock in your perfect pussy. Your walls clung helplessly around him, and he gave you the most dangerous open-mouthed smirk before kissing you hungrily. Your muffled whimper was interrupted by a powerful thrust from Daichi that shook you both. Kuroo’s feral sounds started drowning out yours as he gave and received pleasure simultaneously.

Once again the three of you moved in sweet, sensual synchronicity. Your arousal climbed higher when you caught glances of Kuroo’s reactions between rough, sloppy kisses. You grew obsessed with the way he overpowered you; in height, strength, or how he commanded your every reaction with his lips and cock. His hips started slapping against your thighs, stuffing you fuller with every thrust. Your full breasts brushed your chin every so often while lewd, wet noises bounced off the walls. Kuroo stood straighter, gripping your knees and spreading you wider for him. With one jerk of his hips at this angle, his tip collided with your g-spot. With a broken moan, heavy heat rushed through your core, down your legs, and out your curling toes. Your twitching orgasm started a chain reaction, rapid pressure around Kuroo’s cock sending him into a frenzy. Daichi rutted against him desperately to catch up, pulling Kuroo’s hair on instinct.

Overstimulation left you wincing and quivering, and you dug your nails deep into Kuroo’s shoulder blades. Riding out both their orgasms felt like way too much. You whimpered as Kuroo finally spilled inside of you, and Daichi groaned through his last few rapid, primal thrusts. His bellowing moan rang out the loudest, as he gripped Kuroo’s ass roughly and emptied himself inside. Kuroo slumped over you with a grunt and mumbled, “T’snot.. a competition.. S’mura.”

“Then why…” Daichi hummed, slowly pulling his cock free, “does it feel like I’ve won?”

Kuroo managed a slow eye roll before gingerly lifting himself off you. You stayed put, still reeling from your fierce orgasm and tried to catch your breath. The two of them rinsed off in adjacent sinks before donning their wrinkled, wet clothes. By no accident did they end up wearing each other's shirts, and you smiled meekly watching them. In a moment, Kuroo was leaning over you again, and the scent of his sweat and cologne ravished your nostrils. He made a futile attempt at pulling your collar back up to where it belonged, but it was stretched beyond all usefulness. Much like you at the moment.

“Uhhh sorry ‘bout it,” Kuroo shrugged, mock defeat teasing his features.

“Don’t worry,” you replied, “just means y’all owe me.”

“ _Owe you?_ ” Daichi scoffed, “Owe you what?”

You took your time buttoning the bottom of your bodysuit back together, making deliberate eye contact, “Next time, _I’m_ in the middle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comments & kudos forever welcome <3
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript)!


End file.
